Final Sunrise
by Kyrthira Phelan
Summary: A girl tells the story of the fate of a Brujah friend of hers. First revision is in place, and the alternate ending has been added!
1. Default Chapter

Final Sunrise Erika Jean Hale  
  
  
  
The last bit of sunlight had faded an hour ago; Samantha could have arrived a half hour ago, but wanted to make sure it wasn't too early. She walked up the sidewalk to the house, an old three-story building with pale yellow paint. Nice, but Sam could see the paint just beginning to fade. Her footsteps echoed on the porch as she took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. She turned and looked at the sky; Orion stood high, the nebula clear in the winter air. It was a cold night, and her breath clouded up in front of her. Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn spanned thirty degrees in the sky. The moon was dark, still below the horizon; good for stargazing.  
  
She jumped as the front light came on and the door behind her opened. She spun around and squinted.  
  
'Can I help you?' the man asked. His hair was blond, long and pulled into a ponytail, his cold eyes hidden by a shadow. He wore a dark grey suit, not blatantly expensive but Sam could tell it was very well-tailored. She didn't realize she hadn't spoken for almost a minute until he raised an eyebrow. She blinked and tucked her hair behind her ears. He was gorgeous.  
  
'Sorry.' she stammered, trying not to blush. 'Ummm . Shaun sent me.' She sounded pitiful.  
  
He took a step back and held out a hand behind him, inviting her inside. She rubbed her nose with a knuckle and walked in.  
  
There were a few plants scattered around the living room, some magazines on the low coffetables. She could see past the couch dividing the living and dining rooms, that there were even placemats on the dinner table and an elaborate (although unlit) candelabra.  
  
'Shaun sent you, did he?' The voice was quiet, inquisitive. He passed her and took a seat in a large overstuffed blue chair. He gestured to the couch when she didn't move.  
  
She sat, sinking into the couch that seemed so comforting and inviting, folding a leg under her and chewing on her lip. It took her a moment to gather her wits.  
  
'Yes, he did. Well, he mentioned you. Not by name, or anything, just that if . something happened, I should come here.' It was hard to think with him staring at her like that. It felt like he was boring a hole through her eyes and into her soul to determine the truth of her words.  
  
'I heard about him. Were you there when it happened.' He had stopped staring into her soul; he was frowning now, sternly. Sam felt like she should answer, not lie, and tell the utter truth to him.  
  
'Yes, I was. I almost wish I wasn't.' Her eyes started getting that strange itch like when you're about to cry; she sniffed and blinked a couple times. (He must have thought me a baby.)  
  
'Tell me.' Two simple words, and the worst he could have spoken.  
  
She stopped. 'All - all of it?' she asked, trying her best not to stutter.  
  
'Yes. All of it. From the beginning.'  
  
She stared at a non-point about two feet in front of her, somewhere in front of the man's knee. 'I don't know if I can.' she spoke, the end of it coming out as a bare whisper. She felt very, very small, and very insecure, but the man's presence did not brook the possibility of sustained resistance.  
  
'Tell me.'  
  
The force of his words focused her eyes on his. Her mouth opened, and almost against her own will, she began speaking ..  
  
* * * * *  
  
I met him at a bar. God, it must have been almost a year ago, because it was just starting to get really cold out. He bought me a drink to warm me up; at the time, I thought he was flirting with me. Which I suppose he was, but .  
  
Anyways, after a while I was more than a bit drunk. It was about time for the bars to close and I was loopy enough to make getting home by myself a real bitch. He offered to walk me home, I accepted. He was cute.  
  
I grabbed one last drink at Last Call, and he helped me home. I was a bit more drunk than I had thought; he even had to help me upstairs to my apartment. He asked if he could kiss me, as a form of payment for helping me home. I of course accepted; my keys probably fell from my hand in the doorway. I didn't even realize I had passed out.  
  
I woke up with one monster hangover, and somewhat lightheaded - I usually don't get either (maybe they hadn't watered down the drinks as much last night). Slightly confused, I noticed I was home, and that he was gone. I shrugged it off, took a long shower, tried not to think about my strange friend, and went back to sleep.  
  
It was Saturday night, so I caved in to my curiosity and went back to the bar. I was kind of hoping my 'friend' would be there again, and I was relieved as I watched him come in around ten. He took a seat in a corner, and after a few minutes I got up my courage and walked over to him.  
  
'Do you mind if I have a seat for a minute?' I asked. He gestured to the chair silently. I looked at him for what was effectively the first time.  
  
'I wanted to thank you for helping me out last night.' I was mildly surprised I remembered his face well enough to pick him out, but there was just something about him .  
  
'No problem.' He took a sip of his drink, still looking around the bar and hardly at me. He'd barely glanced my way when I'd walked over; I felt slightly disappointed. He frowned t someone who'd just walked in.  
  
'He frowned. 'You might want to take off. Things could be getting a little rough around here soon.'  
  
I looked to the newcomer. He was still standing in the doorway, scanning the room. I turned back tot tell him I would stay, but a look on his face that would not tolerate dissent changed my mind. 'I think I'll take your offer,' I whispered as I slid out of the seat.  
  
I didn't leave, though. I hid in another corner, and watched. Luckily, nothing happened other than a heated argument after which the other guy took off. My still-anonymous friend almost passed by me, but saw me at the last moment and slid into the chair across from me.  
  
'I thought I told you to leave!' His face was the perfect image of overprotective frustration. 'I thought there was going to be a fight and I didn't want you to get hurt.'  
  
Flattered by his concern but ultimately unmoved by the attempt, I chuckled. 'You're sweet, but I don't take orders from people if I don't know their name.'  
  
He blinked at me, as if surprised. 'I can't call you Sweetie all the time,' I continued.  
  
'Shaun.' (Cute, but not much of a talker.)  
  
'Sam. It's nice to meet you. Officially, at least.' I smiled brightly, and it seemed contagious because his stone face faintly echoed it. I took it as a minor victory in breaking the arctic exterior.  
  
We talked for a while, mostly about various nothings and mostly about me, and I got drunk again. He got me home and . it's fuzzy after that.  
  
[A solid week went by before I saw him again. It's just a bunch of BS for a while - me pining after him and all that, it's pretty dry..]  
  
* * * * *  
  
The man nodded. 'So that is how you met him.' Finally, his name bubbled to the surface of Sam's memory. She wondered what had taken her so long, perhaps it was that it seemed almost irrelevant.  
  
'Yes, Mr. Priner. Not all that exciting, really.' Sam chewed on her lip, and looked at the ancient man. Outwardly, he looked maybe forty. Inwardly, Sam knew he was at least ten times that.  
  
'And you did not know what he was the entire time?' Sam shook her head.  
  
'No, not at first. I didn't have a clue. But after a while..  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was strange. I had noticed something decidedly odd about him, but I wasn't sure what it was. I was walking home with him one night, talking about nothing and sounding very educated about it, and some drunk decided he wanted to pick a fight. I didn't know it at the time, of course, but he was a long-term rival of Shaun and also one of the Kindred.  
  
He started flirting with me, bragging about his own prowess and bashing Shaun to the very best of his ability. I looked him in the eyes and quite bluntly and in as many words told him to piss off - at which point he decided he wanted to beat the shit out of me.  
  
And of course, Shaun came to my defense. I got to watch a most spectacular battle, as my eyes attempted to keep up with the quite unnatural speed of the fight. My first instinct was to stay the hell away from the whole affair for fear of being caught in it somehow, and my second was to look around and see if there was anyone else around - surely this would be plastered all over the news if someone were witnessing it besides me. My suspicion of something strange with him was certainly confirmed - there was no way the General Public could be ready for that shit.  
  
Luckily nobody was anywhere near. Shaun beat him down after only a few seconds, but it seemed like an hour-long blink of an eye. Time did not seem to follow its properly ordained pattern. He led me away as his opponent limped off, and once we'd walked a few blocks cloaked in very heavy uncomfortable silence I made a subtle attempt at broaching this very complicated subject with a though-out question using all the eloquence I could muster:  
  
'What the hell are you?'  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jason laughed loudly, tossing his head back looking at the ceiling. Sam grinned, only slightly taken aback and nervous.  
  
'I gather I'm keeping you at least somewhat amused by this story?' she asked, quirking a brow and one corner of her mouth.  
  
Jason Priner looked at Sam, the mirth brightening his pale face. 'Yes, yes. I have not heard such wonderful storytelling since . oh, I cannot remember, that should give you a clue as to how old I really am.'  
  
'Should I continue, Mr. Priner?' Sam prompted, trying to be polite.  
  
'Please do! And call me Jason, my dear. "Mister" makes me sound far too respectable.' Now it was Sam's turn to laugh. He leaned forward expectantly.  
  
'Well, in that case . where was I?..  
  
* * * * *  
  
'What the hell are you?'  
  
Shaun stopped dead - umm, no pun intended, of course! - and stared at me. I'm not entirely certain I enjoyed the look on his face; I'm still not certain what all it was. Shock, most likely; confusion; but most of all a deep layer of thought, as if he were wondering whether to explain himself or just kill me and be spared the trouble.  
  
After a most deep and uncomfortable pause - the kind that makes your back itch due to its frightening likeness to the calm before the storm - he took in a deep breath and answered.  
  
'I am a Kindred - what you would most likely recognize as a vampire.' He seemed to hold a curious inability to look at me as he spoke.  
  
'Lovely. I finally meet a drop-dead gorgeous guy who I'm sure I'd like to spend the rest of my natural life with raising his children and he turns out to be a bloodsucking ambulatory corpse.'  
  
Of course he stared at me then as if I were the walking contradiction to nature about to pounce on him.  
  
'No offense or anything.'  
  
He frowned. 'I'm serious.'  
  
'I know. It's either crack a joke and maybe live or run screaming in terror and most certainly die. You take your pick.'  
  
'I'd choose the former.'  
  
'Great. Now explain all this to me, wouldja?' I figured if he were planning on killing me, I might as well understand what he was.  
  
He waited until we had arrived at my apartment before telling me the basics - truth, bullshit, clans, Camarilla, Sabbat, Traditions, blah blah blah. I listened to it without saying a word except when I had a question. Shaun complimented me on how well I'd handled it.  
  
'So now what . you gonna kill me?' Shaun shook his head.  
  
'I'm not going to kill you. I don't have a reason to.'  
  
'But that first tradition - the Masquerade - '  
  
I know. If I wanted to kill you, I would have already and I think you know that.'  
  
'Okay . why did you tell me then?'  
  
'You ask a lot of questions.'  
  
'I'm a curious person. Mom always said it would get me into trouble someday.'  
  
He stared off into space a while before he answered. 'I'm lonely.'  
  
Six months of fun ensued, before things began to get bad.  
  
I still hung out at the bar on occasion, and I noticed somebody watching Shaun one night. I pointed him out quietly but he ignored me. I drove home - I wasn't in the mood for a drink that night - and a white van followed me the entire way. I ran to my apartment and hit the deadbolt. Sure enough, someone knocked on my door not a minute later. I ignored him and went to sleep.  
  
Two nights later someone - same guy as at the bar - approached me as I was taking in groceries. He warned me about my 'boyfriend'.  
  
'He isn't normal. Whatever you think you feel for him, it's probably false, and forced upon you.' I dismissed it and told him to piss off - why would he bother? - but he finally dropped the bomb.  
  
'He's a vampire, dear. He'll likely kill you soon.'  
  
Immediately I thought, I've got to get as much information from this guy as I can, find out what he knows. So I feigned ignorance and talked for two hours on what he was and how I could defend myself against 'his kind'. He asked if I had a gun, and handed me a clip of silver bullets when I said yes. 'This will help. Remember what I've told you. It could likely save you from him and whoever it is he serves.'  
  
I told Shaun as soon as he left. 'We have to get ready. He could come for you at any time - he knows a lot about you, even if his knowledge of the Kindred is pretty piss-poor.'  
  
'Meet me at the bar tomorrow evening.'  
  
At first the night went well. I had my .45 with [me?], and he confirmed my suspicion that silver wouldn't do shit to him. We talked, I got drunk, and we even danced for the first time! Shaun slipped me out the back door before I realized the hunter had showed.  
  
We walked off most of my drunkenness, talking about stuff..  
  
* * * * *  
  
'That was when he told me about you,' Sam said. 'He told me more about Kindred society and all that, some other stuff . ' Sam trailed off, and hoped Priner would leave it at that. She was starting to get that tingling itch in her eyes again, and thinking about it was starting to dig into that hole in her heart.  
  
Priner gestured to Sam. 'Please, continue. I am fascinated by this tale; I would like to hear of how he died.'  
  
Sam sighed, and looked like she was deflating. 'I was really hoping you weren't going to ask that. But if you want it.' Sam blushed. 'We took a little, uh, diversion for a while, and then continued walking..  
  
* * * * *  
  
I started to feel like we were being followed. I kept looking behind me, and finally warned Shaun. 'It's probably nothing,' he said, wrapping an arm around me. He kissed me in the middle of the street and we kept walking. He even stuck his hand in my back pocket; somehow I thought of it as important.  
  
Not fifteen minutes later a white van turned the corner towards us. I recognized it right away and told Shaun. 'Run!'  
  
'Get out of here, Sam,' he said, grabbing my shoulders to stare into my eyes. 'Get somewhere safe.'  
  
Any argument I had planned just flew out of my mind, like I couldn't disobey. Shaun let me go and started talking to the hunter as he got out, but I just looked around for a safe place to be. I found a ladder going up the side of a building, and I ran and climbed up to the roof.  
  
Shaun and the hunter were already fighting by the time I got a vantage point I could see them from. It was more of a hit-and-run than anything else. The hunter would get too close and Shaun would clock him once good, then he'd get out of range and take a couple potshots at Shaun. I think he was upset the silver bullets weren't doing anything special. Finally they moved somewhere I couldn't see what was going on, and I just stayed up on the roof, trying not to cry.  
  
It was about five minutes and I heard someone coming onto the roof. I pulled my .45 and trained it on the guy's head.  
  
'Sam . Sam, we got to get outta here. I think I got him, but I'm not sure. If he called in backup before I could nail him.'  
  
I realized it was Shaun and I holstered my pistol. Shaun had a couple of bullet holes but other than that he looked relatively intact. We got back down and he started checking car doors.  
  
'I gotta get out of here. He'll be coming back with reinforcements . '  
  
I made the mistake of looking eastward.  
  
'Shaun . Shaun, stop, dammit! Look!' I grabbed his arm and spun him around. The sky was beginning to brighten.  
  
'Sunrise is soon! If you don't get to cover, you'll . ' I stopped as Shaun gravely shook his head.  
  
'No, Sam. I won't. That hunter's been on my trail for five months - there's nothing I can do about it now. If I stick around much longer here, he could find out about the Camarilla. This is bad. The only thing I can do is watch one last sunrise.' I remember the feel of his cold hand on my cheek, brushing away a tear I hadn't realized was there.  
  
'I - I can keep you safe - I know it - ' He stopped me by kissing me again, harder than before. He broke away suddenly, and walked a few steps.  
  
'My truck.' I said weakly. I cleared my throat and tried again. 'My truck is only a block away . it's a piece of shit, but it runs .' I held out the keys. He grabbed them and was gone before I knew what had happened.  
  
He pulled up a minute later and rolled down the window. I was crying now as I leaned in the window. 'Don't go, please . there's got to be another way, there has to be.' He kissed away my tears. I was frantic with worry. The very idea that he would be killed scared me, and I didn't know why. [continue with ghoul-babble.]  
  
'I had such plans for you, Sam . I'm sorry I won't be able to see them.'  
  
'Shaun . I love you . Please don't do this. I love you.' He smiled in that strange way.  
  
'That's why I have to go. Believe me, if I could I'd stay, but too many people know about me and this way they can't get any information on the city. You know what I mean and you know I have to do this.'  
  
He started backing up, and I walked along, kissing him. He shifted into gear, and when I stood up he gunned the motor. I ran after him but he was already fading into the horizon..  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sam sniffed loudly. 'It was a beautiful sunrise,' she whispered. 'The best I've ever seen.' Her voice was as quiet as she could get and she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.  
  
'There's something in the evening news about how the car "exploded".' She fiddled with a button on her jacket.  
  
'That would be the whole story.' It was not phrased as a question. 'He taught you about our rules. He taught you about us.'  
  
'Yessir, Jason.' She sniffled some more.  
  
'I suppose you know what comes now,' Jason continued, as he stood and walked behind Sam. 'It will not hurt.'  
  
Sam whispered even quieter, 'I know. Shaun told me about that ..'  
  
Jason leaned down and whispered into Sam's ear. 'I am glad you took the time to enjoy a final sunrise. I wish I had done so.' 


	2. Alternate Ending

Corwin stood up and walked away from the couch, the almost-bloodless form of Katherin lying limp behind him. Before he had taken ten steps, a ghoul appeared from behind an almost-closed door and raised a silent, curious eyebrow.  
  
Corwin sighed, and gestured a hand behind him, to the couch. 'Dispose of that, would you?' The ghoul nodded, and padded towards the form, shaking his head.  
  
Mirroring his ghoul's gesture, Corwin closed his eyes, walking up the stairs toward his office. He never should have told the girl about us, he thought. Foolish of him. 


End file.
